Thanks Iron Man
by Omegadragoonx0
Summary: Blaine accidentally lets it slip that he loves Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine accidentally lets it slip that he loves Sam.

A/N: I own nothing relating to Glee.

"Sam! Put me down! I can't breathe!" Blaine yells through fits of laughter. Sam has Blaine picked up from behind and is tickling him relentlessly.

"Now Blaine, will you finally admit that Iron Man could totally kick Batman's ass? Or do I have to keep tickling you til you pass out?" Sam laughs, effortlessly holding Blaine up from under his armpits.

"Fine! Fine! You win! Iron Man wins! Now please put me down!" Blaine huffs out as Sam relents.

"See, now was that so hard? I knew you'd see it my way. I told you I'm a master debater." Sam smirks at his pun.

"Sam, I just love you-r witty sense of humor…" Blaine stumbles on his words, accidentally letting it slip to his best friend that he loves him would spell disaster for his only real friendship he has left here.

Sam catches on immediately, and his jaw just kind of hangs open a bit, in a perfect fish face. "Umm, yeah, thanks."

"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Out loud?" Sam almost whispers.

"Just please, can we forget I said that? Please?" Blaine starts to plead with his probably now former best friend.

"Blaine. Blaine, calm down. I'm not mad. I'm just surprised you were the one to say it first." Sam says interrupting Blaine and holding his shoulders from behind as Blaine begins to turn to run away.

"Just please don't punch me in the face-wait, did I hear you right? You just said you were surprised I said it first. I'm confused now. I thought for sure you'd be furious or creeped out or something, but it sounds like you're saying that maybe you feel the same way about me?" Blaine asks in disbelief.

"Well, since Mr. Shue's wedding where Santana was with Quinn to make Brittany jealous, and then Brittany left me for Santana because her plan worked, and with you and Kurt finally having real closure, I figured that all this time we've been spending together meant more than just a friendship." Sam said, his face turning an adorable shade of pink.

"Sam, I didn't know you felt that way. To be honest, I've had a crush on you since before the Sadie Hawkins dance, but I figured it was hopeless. Then when Kurt and I ended our thing on good terms, and you and Brittany broke up, we started to hang out so much more, spending all our time together, in school and out, I just couldn't help but fall even deeper into my crush on you. It just sort of evolved from there." Blaine explained.

"Yeah, I just figured we were just not official." Sam said.

"Wait, so it wasn't all in my head? And we really were together for the past 2 months?" Blaine asked, still trying to wrap his head around where this evening has gone.

"You didn't realize how protective I get when other guys check you out or how offended I get when you talk about how you think this guy or that guy is hot?" Sam retorted.

"I must need glasses, I've been so blind!" Laughs Blaine when the reality of this conversation begins to sink in.

"And people say I'm the unobservant one! – Oh wait! I totally forgot because I got so distracted, but, umm, well, Blaine, I love you too. I have for a while now. I've had such bad luck with my relationships and confessing my love so early that I didn't want to risk losing you by saying it too soon, you mean too much to me for me to want to risk it." Sam admits, cheeks turning full red now.

"Sam, you would never lose me, you're my best friend." Blaine sentimentally says while putting his hand on Sam's arm. "One thing still confuses me though…" Blaine trails off.

Sam looks down into Blaine's eyes, fully focused on what he has to say.

"I thought you were straight?"

Sam just smiles his million-dollar smile at Blaine and says, "I realized I must be Blainesexual, because you're the only person I've ever felt this way about, and I don't think I could feel this way about anyone else either."

"Aww, Sam, you're so sweet."

Sam then stands close to Blaine, his left hand slowly moving to Blaine's hip and his right hand holding Blaine's chin. "Can we make us official then? Because I really want to kiss you right now and let the whole world know what you mean to me."

"Of course." Blaine closes the distance between them, kissing Sam firmly yet sweetly on his full lips.

It's everything both boys ever dreamed it would be. They deepen the kiss, Sam's left hand moving from Blaine's hip to his ass, his other hand moving to the back of Blaine's head. Blaine runs his hands over Sam's hard back, clinging to this man he's fallen so completely for.

The boys' lips separate after a moment, their foreheads still touching, and both panting a little from the deep kiss they just shared. Sam and Blaine look into each other's eyes, laughing lightly and smiling, before pulling apart and locking hands.

"So, I bet everyone at school will be shocked when they see my Facebook status change to 'in a relationship with Sam Evans'." Laughs Blaine, still slightly short of breath.

Sam pulls away from Blaine quickly and turns around. Blaine has a look of panic on his face as he asks, "Is that too much? Oh God, I've screwed it up already..." But Blaine is cut off when Sam quickly turns back around, a huge smile on his face and his phone in his hand.

"I'm sure they won't be too shocked when they read it on yours because I already changed it on mine!" Sam says beaming, presenting his phone as evidence.

Blaine just laughs and Sam puts his phone away, deciding he would rather be using his hands for more fun things than playing with his phone.

A/N: So that's it, I know it's kind of sucky and choppy, but this is how I'd like the scene to go when/if it ever happens on the show. Anyone want a continuation?


	2. Chapter 2

As Blaine and Sam lay down beginning to finally make out with each other, Sam's phone starts buzzing. Both boys stop for a moment to acknowledge the noise, but get back to making out, ignoring the phone for now. That would have worked, except Sam's phone buzzed again, then 3 more times right after each other, and finally Blaine's phone started to vibrate multiple times as well. Sick of the distractions, they silently accept that they'll have to check to see what's so urgent that they're being interrupted so often.

"Um, Blaine, looks like a lot of our friends are responding to my status change…" Sam says while checking his notifications.

"Yeah, I'm getting quite a few messages myself about it." Laughs Blaine.

_Sam Evans is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson._

**Brittany S. Pierce**: *Squeak* *Squeak* *Nay* That's the sound dolphins and unicorns make, just like you and Blaine =P

**Santana Lopez**: Trouty Mouth being put to good use ;)

**Quinn Fabrey**: I thought you said on our first date you weren't gay at all? All the best to you two!

**Artie Abrams**: Hold up, you only put this up now?

**Sugar Motta**: Part 2 or 3 now?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: 2….number of balls you've had in your mouth now haha. Good luck bro!

**Kurt Hummel**: This isn't a very funny joke Sam, I hope Blaine has a good sense of humor.

**Finn Hudson**: Why are all the guys I've lived with gay? Not that there's anything wrong with that, I mean to each his own, but is it something I'm doing or just a coincidence? In any case, I'm happy for you man.

**Rachel Berry**: I saw it on Blaine's too, I guess Kurt was wrong and this is for real….

**Tina Cohan-Chang**: I don't believe this, every hot guy turns out to be gay!

**Mercedes Jones**: Are you out of your damn mind? Just don't get too attached before you move away again, it hurts like hell to have you and then have you taken away.

**Kitty Wilde**: I knew it all along.

**Sam Evans**: Kurt and Rachel, yes it's for real. No Finn, it's not something you're doing. Part 3 Sugar. Quinn, it's just Blaine though, so I wasn't lying back then. Santana and Puck, not yet, but I'm hoping soon ;P. And thanks everyone for the support!

**Ryder Lynn**: Um, good for you guys I guess. I was wondering why you got so crazy with the manscaping seminar, guess it makes a little more sense now.

**Jake Puckerman**: My brother says he knew it all along, I owe him $5 now.

**Marley Rose**: A match made in heaven! You two are so adorable together!

**Wade "Unique" Adams**: 2 Q-t!

"Well, secret's out and I couldn't be happier that everyone knows how lucky I am to be in relationship with the most handsome, smartest, nicest guy out there." Sam beams at Blaine after fiddling with his phone.

"Aww, Sam, you really are too sweet. Did you want to watch a movie now or something?" Blaine says.

"Sure, you pick this time though, I know I've made you sit through 37 viewings of Avatar Director's Cut, so I figured this time I'll let my _boyfriend_pick the movie." Sam replies, emphasizing the word boyfriend.

Blaine picks Iron Man 2, in gratitude to him for getting this whole wonderful thing off the ground with Sam.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM

Halfway through the movie, Sam looks down at Blaine, who is curled up on his chest, with a contemplative look on his face. He shifts slightly, alerting Blaine. Blaine looks up and sees the look on Sam's face, and sits up looking him right in the eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong, you look like you've got something on your mind? You're not having second thoughts are you? I'm sorry if I'm being too cuddly already, I just wanted to be close to you, but I can sit a little bit further away if you want." Blaine rambles and is cut off by Sam raising a hand to respond.

"No, it's nothing like that, I just have something I want to ask you, before I let myself get carried away too quickly."

"What is it, Sam? You can ask me anything."

"Well, when Quinn and I were together, she cheated on me. Then Santana left me for Brittany. Then Mercedes and I broke up when I moved and she moved on to someone else by the time I came back. Then I was the one Mercedes cheated on Shane with. And you cheated on Kurt…" Sam nearly whispered the last part, and Blaine started to get where Sam was going with this.

"It's just, I've been cheated on and caused someone else to cheat. I've never cheated though. I'm just worried that, I don't know, maybe something I'll do will cause you to want to cheat on me…" Sam begins to show tears in his eyes.

"Sam, I know I messed up before and cheated on Kurt, but it felt awful and I felt awful, you saw first-hand how bad I felt and how much it hurt me to hurt the one I loved. I would never do that again, especially to you. You're such a better man than I am, Sam, and I never want to put you through what I put Kurt through. You're far too special to me. I love you. I really do." Blaine says, beginning to get tears in his eyes as well.

"I know, and I trust you, I really do, but I just don't know if I could stand to be in that position again. To be hurt that badly, and by someone who I love more than anyone else I've ever been with." Sam begins to shed a few a tears at that.

"Sam, I promise you that I will respect you and treat you right, and to never, ever, cheat on you." Blaine declares, his voice strong with honesty.

"I believe you. Thank you Blaine, I can tell you really meant it. I know you too well, and know when you're lying, and I never felt like you meant something more than what you just said. I love you Blaine." And with that, Sam closes his eyes to shut the tears out and kisses Blaine firmly yet tenderly, as if to seal the promise with a kiss.

When they pull apart, Blaine looks to Sam as if he has his own question, but shakes his head and then rests back on Sam's chest to finish their movie.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM

A few weeks later, Blaine notices Sam acting a little strangely. He's often whispering to Sugar while looking over his shoulder to make sure no one is watching or listening. And Blaine has noticed at least 4 times that those two have snuck around an empty corner in the halls in between classes and after Glee. Blaine is worried that maybe he did something wrong. He promised Sam he'd never cheat, and he plans to stick to that promise, but he didn't remember Sam ever promising he wouldn't cheat. Then Blaine remembers Sugar's weird response to Sam's Facebook status change when they first announced they were together. She asked if it was "part 2 or 3", and that made Blaine worried that maybe this is just some elaborate joke on him. What could she have meant?

Finally, after Blaine catches Sam coming back from a clandestine meeting with Sugar for the twelfth time, he has to say something.

"Sam, what's this about? I keep seeing you and Sugar secretly talking and meeting. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry if I did something to make you want to leave me." Blaine says with a mix of confusion, anger, and anxiety in his voice.

"Blaine, I'm sorry if I made you worry. There's nothing going on between Sugar and me like that."

"But then what was that weird 'part 2 or 3' thing she posted on your Facebook when you first posted that we were together? Is it some sort of joke on me or something?" Blaine asks, even more confused and anxious than before.

"It's no joke, Blaine." Sam says as he reaches into his jacket pocket and gets down on one knee.

"Blaine, I've proposed to Quinn with a cheap silver ring, because she didn't mean as much to me as you. I proposed to Brittany out of fear of the Mayan apocalypse, and she didn't even get a ring. But you Blaine, you deserve the world and more, so this time when I proposed, I wanted to have a ring that would last forever, just like my love for you. I know I jump into these things too fast and right into the deep end, but this time I know I mean it with everything inside of me. That's why I asked Sugar to help me pick out a diamond and tungsten carbide ring and to help me pay for it with a loan. Blaine, you really mean the universe to me, and I want to spend forever telling you every morning and every night how much I love you. So, Mr. Blaine Devon Anderson, will you marry me?"

"Sam, oh my God, I-I-I'm so sorry for doubting you. I know it's soon, but I really believe I feel the same way about you. Yes, Mr. Samuel Evans, I will marry you!"

The rest of Glee club appears behind Sam, thanks to Sugar rounding them up while the proposal took place, and they all clap and cheer for the 2 boys in love.

"Sam, I'm sending Stan Lee a 'Thank You' card first thing in the morning." Blaine says after accepting the ring and kissing Sam passionately on the lips.

"What? Why is that?" Sam asks, a little confused as to why that's the first thing Blaine says after their kiss.

"Because, I need to thank him for creating Iron Man, since he's the one that got us to say 'I love you' after all!" Blaine laughs.

Sam just smiles so wide at that and kisses Blaine.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM

One year later, atop a red velvet quadruple tiered wedding cake, stands an Iron Man action figure and a Captain America action figure.


End file.
